


Who They Are

by xfayfay72x



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, engineer is engiqueer, my headcanon version of pyro, nonbinary Pyro, one of the fluffiest things ive ever wrote, pyro face reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfayfay72x/pseuds/xfayfay72x
Summary: Pyro takes their mask of for Engie





	Who They Are

Engineer sat on his bed in the dimly lit room. He was mindlessly sorting through blueprints, reorganizing them. He couldn't think of anything else to do, and he was worried about something. 

No no, worried wasn't the right word. He wasn't worried, he was just nervous. He didn't know what to expect when Pyro said they'd stop by his room later that night. Whatever they wanted, it seemed like a big deal. They didn't have the usual childlike demeanor. They seemed serious, even a little scared. It made Engie's stomach knot up. Engineer would've been working on some new buildings if he could focus more. But that's okay, he figured that tonight would be a light night, just sorting through some blueprints and hanging with Pyro. 

There were two sharp knocks on the door. Engie smiled, knowing it was Pyro. They always knocked just twice, and waited for the okay to come in. It made him smile, how respectful Pyro was.

“Come in,” Engineer called. The door opened and Pyro walked in. They tentatively walked towards the bed where Engie was sitting. Engineer packed up and put away the blueprints in a few swift motions, setting the folder on the bedside table. He patted the bed and Pyro sat down. 

“What's up, buddy?” Engineer asked. 

Pyro took a breath. “Irr wrrnted trr shrrr yrrr srrrmtrrng,” They said. 

The mask always made their words sound weird, but after talking with Pyro so much, Engineer could decipher them almost instantly. “What do you want to to show me?” He asked encouragingly. 

Pyro looked down for a moment, seemingly taking another breath. Their gloveless hands slowly and shakily made their way up to the edge of the mask, and Engineer finally realized why Pyro was so nervous. Pyro lifted the mask off in one swift motion, almost comically. Almost. 

The first thing Engineer noticed was their hair. Pyro has the most intense ginger hair Engie had ever seen. And it was wildly curly, springing in every direction. It was fairly long, dangling past their ears. The next thing Engineer noticed was their eyes. They were a piercing green. Pyro didn't look back at him, but rather opted to turning the mask over and over in their hands. Lastly, Engineer took in all the other smaller details. There was a noticeable scar going through their left eyebrow. There were a ton of freckles dashed across their ghostly white pale skin. And they had some light peach fuzz that made them defiantly look older. 

Pyro finally meet Engineers eyes, but only for a moment, before looking away again. “Darlin’, you look beautiful,” Engineer finally said. 

For the first time, Engie actually saw the color rise to Pyro's cheeks, it being especially noticeable from his practically transparent skin. “T-thanks,” They weakly stuttered. 

Engineer smiled warmly. “Hey,” He began, gently coaxing their chin upwards so Pyro would look at him, “I love you no matter what you look like, you know that,” 

Pyro blushed harder. “I know,” They said quietly. Engineers insides practically melted at their voice. 

He cupped Pyro's chin in his hands. Engineer grinned. “Honestly, darlin’, you're so adorable, blushin’ like that.” 

Pyro turned red, smiling and giggling, then pushed Engie’s hands away. They covered their rosy cheeks with their hands. Engineer chuckled. “Stop that,” Pyro said through a wide smile. 

Engineer smiled too. “I'm glad you showed me what's under the mask,” He confirmed. 

Pyro nodded. “Thank you, for accepting me, and everything,” They murmured. 

Engineer nodded, “Of course, Py,” 

Pyro nodded, and they scooted forward so they could hug Engineer. Engie smiled, wrapping his arms around Pyro. Engineer smiled when he felt Pyro's head resting on his shoulder. It felt different; he had become accustomed to the cold texture of the mask. It felt good. Right. 

Pyro eventually pulled away. They nervously looked Engineer in the eyes, before giving him a quick peck on the lips. Engineer found himself blushing, which made Pyro's face break out in a smile. Pyro has never kissed him before, since the mask had never been off. It struck Engineer how many milestones they were marking today. 

Engineer leaned in and kissed Pyro. He didn't want to overwhelm them, so it meant to be short, but Pyro seemed to take it well. They're hands found their way to Engie’s neck, holding him close, and his hands gathered up in Pyro's curly hair. 

Pyro pulled away after a moment, taking in a breath of air. Their face was red again, and it still made Engineer smile. Just knowing he had that effect on them, it gave him a warm feeling. 

Pyro yawned and Engie finally looked at the clock. It was late, compared to how early Pyro went to bed. “Tired?” He asked. 

Pyro nodded. Even without the mask they were still very quiet, but Engie didn't mind. 

“You can stay the night in here, with me,” Engineer offered. 

Pyro's eyes widened with excitement. “Really?” They asked. 

Engineer nodded. “Well of course, firebug,” He said, casually slipping in the nickname. 

Pyro flushed. “Okay,” They squeaked out, excitedly. 

Engineer smiled. He went into the bathroom to change out of his overalls and slip into something more comfortable. When he came out Pyro had already shredded their big flame retardant suit and was simply in a plain white undershirt and boxers. Engineer crawled into bed with him, turning off the lamp that had been illuminating the room. Pyro instantly wrapped their arms around him, snuggling up to Engie's chest. 

“I love you,” Pyro whispered in the darkness.

Engineer smiled warmly. “Love you too, Py,”


End file.
